1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable flotation devices. In particular, the present invention relates to inflatable flotation devices which are collapsible through use of a spring mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable flotation devices are well known in the form of floats, rafts, lifeboats, life preservers and other like devices. Previously known devices generally maintain their shape through air pressure alone and generally collapse when deflated.
In one of many examples, U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,782 issued to Rice et al. describes an inflatable rescue raft. When deflated, the raft can be rolled into a compact size.
Also well known in the art are collapsible items which are collapsible through the use of a collapsible metal or plastic spring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,784 shows an automobile sun shade which uses these collapsible springs. The springs are also used in children""s play structures (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,618,246 and 5,560,385) and tent-like shade structures (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,579,799 and 5,467,794).
The collapsible springs are typically retained or held within fabric sleeves provided along the edges of a piece of fabric or other panel. The collapsible springs may be provided as one continuous loop, or may be a strip or strips of material connected at the ends to form a continuous loop. These collapsible springs are usually formed of flexible coilable steel, although other materials such as plastics are also used. The collapsible springs are usually made of a material which is relatively strong and yet is flexible to a sufficient degree to allow it to be coiled. Thus, each collapsible spring is capable of assuming two configurations, a normal uncoiled or expanded configuration, and a coiled or collapsed configuration in which the spring is collapsed into a size which is much smaller than its open configuration. The springs may be retained within the respective fabric sleeves without being connected thereto. Alternatively, the sleeves may be mechanically fastened, stitched, fused, or glued to the springs to retain them in position.
A collapsible flotation device is described which includes a coilable spring and a flexible panel. Along the outer edge of the flexible panel is a perimeter pocket into which the coilable spring and at least one inflatable chamber are placed. The coilable spring can be made from steel which has been treated such that it is resistant to water damage or the coilable spring can be made from a waterproof material. The flexible panel can be made from any material which is appropriate for use in the water such as nylon. Alternatively, the flexible panel can be constructed from multiple materials. For example, the perimeter pocket can be made from nylon while the central portion can be made from mesh material. The inflatable chambers are made from any appropriate material but are preferably puncture resistant and each chamber includes a means for inflating and deflating the chamber such as a valve. The flotation device can also include a pillow section to provide buoyant support for a user""s head. This pillow section would also include an inflatable chamber to form the pillow. In addition to or instead of the perimeter pockets, the central portion of the flexible panel may include pockets into which inflatable chambers may be placed. Although the spring is normally placed within the perimeter pocket of the flexible panel, it would be possible to mechanically attach the coilable spring to the outer edge of the flexible panel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible flotation device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible flotation device which is easily collapsed and extended to full size through a mechanical means.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible flotation device which is easily collapsed and extended to full size through the use of a spring.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible flotation device which requires minimal force to twist and fold into the collapsed configuration.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objectives in a simple and cost effective manner.